Kai-Lan's Big Surprise
Plot Kai-Lan is throwing a thank-you party for Ye Ye, to thank him for all the things he does for her and her friends. But just as they finish decorating, a big gust of wind destroys all their hard work, causing Kai-Lan to get upset and start crying. Rintoo, Tolee and Hoho have to find a way to make Kai-Lan feel better, so they can fix the party before Ye Ye finishes picking apples. Quotes * Kai-Lan: It'll be a party to say thank you for all the nice things he does for us. * Kai-Lan: "Oh, No! Ye-Ye's decorations are messed up! (starts weeping) Ye-Ye's card is messed up! And Ye-Ye's pineapple cake is messed up! (breaks down into tears) (cries) Ye-Ye's thank you party is all messed up!!" (sobbing) Kai-Lan's friends: "Wow. Whoa." * Tolee: "Um, Kai-Lan?" * Rintoo: "Are you sad because Ye-Ye's thank you party is all messed up?" * Kai-Lan (saddend): "Yes. I wanted the thank you party for Ye-Ye to be just right, but now it's all messed up." (sobs and sniffles) Trivia This episode was originally a 1968 movie produced by 20th Century Fox, which included an overture before the movie started, an intermission and entr'acte after Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho said "Hmm...." in Act 1 and before Act 2, and exit music right after the movie is over. The movie was very long. It later was released as a John Hughes remake of the film in 1992, a movie co-produced by Paramount Pictures. But the Paramount Pictures logo however, was not even shown after the 20th Century Fox logo on the USA version. Also, the UK version of the 1992 movie had the Paramount logo shown, and not the 20th Century Fox logo. *At the end of the remake movie in the closing end credits, The Beatles song "I Want To Hold Your Hand" plays over the credits throughout. *Both movies were edited out when each of them became an episode on Nickelodeon. *The original 1968 movie has the extended 1953 Fox logo without the cinemascope logo after the overture, while the 1992 remake movie uses the 1981 Fox logo. The intermission title card for the 1968 movie uses the Blue's Clues version of the Nick Jr Productions logo as its background. However, the intermission title card for the movie "Is Paris Burning?" from 1966 uses the Paramount logo as its background. This episode just so happens to be the very first episode of where we see Kai-Lan saddend in tears in her whole entire life! This causes Steve (From The Steve Burns Show and Blue's Clues) to get very nervous, and throw up into a green striped bowl of which Rintoo has given to him. Steve really does not like it when people like Kai-Lan are very saddend in tears. He really does not. *This episode was the first time the characters paused at a song part. Steve has made a guest appearance in the 1992 remake movie, and in the introduction to that same movie, because in the 1968 movie, Fred MacMurray and David Tomlinson appeared. In the 1992 movie, Steve sits by Kai-Lan and tells her not to be sad. But Kai-Lan keeps sobbing so much, Steve starts to cry too. Rintoo tells Steve not to worry about Kai-Lan; she's just only sad. In the 1968 movie, David Tomlinson and Fred MacMurray do the same thing, but this time, Kai-Lan does not get sick. Also, David Tomlinson and Fred MacMurray do not cry, get nervous or vomit, not like Steve in the 1992 movie. *This episode might have been nearly similar to the Blue's Clues episode "Blue's Sad Day". See Blue's Clues Wiki to know about the episode. *In the USA TV episode, Kai-Lan is seen even without a tissue, but in the TV episode's UK version, the 1968 movie, and the 1992 remake movie, Kai-Lan is seen WITH a tissue when she starts crying. In the 1992 remake movie, Steve is seen with a handkerchief when he buried his head in Kai-Lan and starts to weep, which causes Kai-Lan to suffer and turn very sick, as well as her body to be covered with sores. Steve wishes that he really had never been born. When this happens, Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, and Rizzo, who made cameo appearances, arrive to tell Steve not to worry. The 1968 and 1992 movies mark the very first appearance and debut of Kai-Lan's doctor, Alison Carter. Barney from Barney & The Backyard Gang and Baby Bop from Barney & Friends made cameo appearances in the 1992 remake movie. They do not appear again untill the finale of the movie. The Super Readers also appeared in the 1992 movie, and they sit right next to Steve. When Red Riding Hood hugs Kai-Lan, this is the first time she ever blushes (her cheeks flush red). She also did that again in the 1992 movie of "Rintoo Makes A Splash" and the theatrical feature "Journey to Monkey King Castle: A Ni Hao Kai-Lan Movie". Whyatt holds Kai-Lan's left arm, and puts a thermometer in her mouth, like Doctor Carter did in the 1968 movie, and places an ice pack on her head. Kai-Lan's temperature was 108.6, because she was very very sick. But when Kai-Lan felt a lot better, her temperature was 84.7. President Gordon B. Hinckley appears in the 1992 remake movie as well. He makes a special appearance. President Hinckley was a former president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints, because he sadly passed away in January 2008. In that year, Thomas S. Monson became the new president of the church. Presidents Henry B. Eyring and Dieter F. Uchtdorf became his counselors in the First Presidency. President Hinckley's counselors originally were Thomas S. Monson and James E. Faust. President Hinckley has also appeared in the finale of the 1992 remake movie. *This episode might have been a reference to the 1968 movie, or the 1992 movie, like "Pandy's Puddle" or "Kai-Lan's Playhouse". *The DVD of the 1992 remake movie uses the "Broadway 2000" THX logo, while the other DVDs use the "Cavalcade", "Normal Tex", "Tex Moo Can", "Amazing Life", or "Broadway" THX logos. Did you know that in the halloween episode of the series, Rintoo was saddend in tears? Do you remember that Hoho also cried in "The Moon Festival"? Have you ever noticed that Tolee has ever cried in tears as well, in "Pandy's Puddle" and "The Hula Duck Dance Party"? Well, in this episode, Kai-Lan was now the person who really was saddend in tears in her entire life. The 1992 remake movie was the only time where Steve cried in tears. Note however, that Steve was mad in the Blue's Clues episode "Blue Is Frustrated". This is because he had screamed very loud which would startle people, but this was mainly very harmless. *The 1992 remake movie of this episode is the only Ni Hao Kai-Lan movie where Steve Burns is in jail. *This movie shows Baby Bop as tall as Barney. *The 1992 remake movie also marks Gu Nai Nai's official film debut. *The reason why Steve was in jail is because some guards said to him "You're under arrest." This is also because Steve blacked out when Kai-Lan became very sick, so he said "Please! You've gotta believe me. I'm innocent!" This quote is a reference to the Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends episode, "Attack of the Arachnoid". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2